


One Truth

by mikalovessweets



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crime Solving, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, F/M, First Meetings, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Rivalry, also i like cliffhangers, hello i write slow as fuq
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikalovessweets/pseuds/mikalovessweets
Summary: Self-proclaimed ace detective Mika Komori is steadily making a name for herself as the Devildom's newest star sleuth. Accompany her on her newest case as she sets out to solve the murder of an unfortunate RAD attendee who was stabbed in broad daylight. As Mika effortlessly tracks down the perpetrator, things couldn't go more smoothly - that is until one particular blonde demon enters the scene of the crime, calling the young woman's deductions into question. A battle of wits ensues, with the conclusion being...?
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

„I-It wasn’t me! I swear!” the young man desperately shouted. 

“I didn’t kill this girl! I don’t even know her!” 

Frantically his eyes darted around. Searching in the crowd of onlookers for someone who believed his words. But all he saw were eyes full of distrust, pity and disgust. They didn’t believe him. They really thought he was a murderer. Disheartened, his sight fell on _that_ woman. The one standing beside the dead body of a girl. Her long purple hair swaying slightly in the wind, on her lips a smile full of confidence displayed. She was the one who was responsible for the predicament he was currently in. 

A self-proclaimed ace detective with a razor-sharp mind and keen perception. A woman who no criminal seemingly could escape from. Mika Komori had gained somewhat of a reputation in the Devildom recently. She had solved quite an amount of cases which seemed to slowly accumulate ever still. Even some of the police detectives had begun to rely on her clever deductions. Why did such a brilliant woman falsely accuse him of murder?

“That’s enough! You can tell that to the guys at the station!” 

The detective in charge grabbed the demon’s arm and yanked it around on his back, causing the man to let out a hurtful cry. 

Mika stood a few steps away from them, amused by the scene in front of her. They always tried so desperately to prove their false innocence. Even though they had already lost, it took them a while to admit their defeat. It was funny really. But when the realization finally struck that they wouldn’t get away with their crime – that’s when things _really_ did become interesting. 

By now Mika had seen a fair share of criminals dropping their masks. They had been angry, frustrated, hopeless – some even turned downright crazy, having outbursts that rivaled the psychopaths one could see on TV. The variety of emotions people displayed in that kind of situation never failed to amaze the young woman. Frankly, it was probably her favorite part of the job. That and of course the lead detective having to express his gratitude to her for solving the case. This was especially satisfying when he had been acting all high-and-mighty before, branding her as an amateur who was just messing around at his crime scene. The detective on today’s case though had been rather cooperative. 

Mika couldn’t help but be a bit disappointed by that. Well, at least she had the killers “demasking” to look forward to, although this one here took longer with that than normal. He couldn’t really still be believing he had a chance to get away with this, could he? Maybe she wouldn’t even get to see any breakdown today at all. What a bummer, she thought.

But right as the detective was about to drag the young demon man into the police car something unexpected happened.

“Wait!” somebody yelled from the crowd. 

“That woman’s reasonings are wrong! This man is innocent!” 

An excited murmur went through the crowd as people turned to look around, trying to find the source of that voice. 

“What is it now?!” yelled the detective, abruptly stopping in his tracks, causing the supposed murderer to lose his balance and fall on the ground. Mika scanned the people around her, eager to find the person who dared to claim her well thought out deductions were wrong. 

Her eyes came to rest on a young man with bright blonde hair in a RAD uniform who had stepped out from the mass of people surrounding the scene. His teal-colored eyes were fierce and he held his head high, displaying the confidence to back up the words he had just uttered. 

“ _Oh_?” Mika started as her lips curled up into a sly smile. “Care to elaborate how you came to that conclusion, oh mysterious stranger?”

This could get interesting. A quick battle of wits might just be what the purple haired woman needed to make today’s work less boring. Without a doubt she would be the one to come out on top with ease, but the way he looked at her was ever so challenging, it sparked a motivation in her to crush this schoolboy’s confidence and make him realize how brilliant she truly was. Mika was already very much looking forward to his apology. 

The man nodded and showed her a self-assured smile. 

“Oh, I will. But might I ask you to display your reasonings again first? It seems our audience is steadily growing and I believe not all of them were present before.” 

The sleuth took a quick glance around them and her opposite was right, there certainly were more people present now and steadily even more passersby seemed to stop at the scene. 

She let out an amused chuckle. 

“My how considerate of you! I might as well fulfil your request.” 

Mika was actually glad to lay out her deductions again. After all it meant more people witnessing her brilliance, thus her fame would grow, resulting in her getting more cases and requests from the police and other potential clients. It was a win-win situation really. Especially with this particular case having been quite simple to solve. She _almost_ pitied the blonde and his pretty face. He really didn’t know what he was getting himself into. What a shame really…

“Achem, well then. If it’s alright with you Detective?” Mika directed the officer in charge. 

Although he clearly wasn’t happy by any more of his time getting wasted through her shenanigans, he let out a defeated sigh. 

“Fine, fine, whatever. Play that little game of yours. But make it quick, will ya? Some people here actually have important work to do!” 

Satisfied with his response Mika gave him a small bow and a warm smile expressing her gratitude. “Thank you Detective. I knew you’d understand the importance of clearing all suspicions. However unjustified they might be. It’s things like these that make working with you so _delightful_.” 

The gruff older man just shrugged at that and gestured for her to get on with it. 

“Alright. Let’s start with the basics then, shall we?” she directed at her blonde critic as she strode over to the body. The dead girl lay on her stomach motionless. All life had clearly left her now ever colder growing body. It was hard to imagine that she had been sauntering this street, maybe searching for the perfect new outfit to wear, just a mere hour ago.

Crouching down next to the victim, Mika gently took one of her brown curls into her gloved hand before dropping it again in a fleeting motion. In a calm and impersonal tone, she started explaining her reasonings, displaying nothing of the cheerful and amused attitude she had shown just mere seconds ago. 

“The victim’s name is, or rather was, Ganaria. She was a RAD attendant, much like you Mr. Stranger. Likely on her way back from the academy, she had walked down this street, maybe set on buying something from one of the boutiques. However, she didn’t get very far as she was ambushed here by a, as a witness stated, person wearing a long black hoodie – similar to the one our friend over there is wearing.” 

Still sitting on the ground, the accused demon gulped at hearing her words. 

“This person used an about 10-inch-long knife to stab her several times in the chest and stomach. Luckily, or actually rather unfortunately for Ganaria, he missed her heart just by an inch. Resulting in her having a slow, painful death instead of at least dying quickly. Clutching her wounds, she fell over, landing on the ground on her stomach, where she died from loss of blood after several painful minutes. This brings us to the scene we have in front of us now.” 

The teal-eyed demon nodded as he placed a hand under his chin. “I see. One can’t help but pity her. But where is the murder weapon now?” 

“It was found wrapped in a red cloth in a trash bin not far from here.” 

“Hm, that must be the reason her uniform’s cape is missing.” 

Mika raised an eyebrow at his remark. She hadn’t thought he’d be able to deduce that. Maybe this person actually did know what he was doing here. At least to some degree, as he was still clearly false about her accusing someone wrongly. 

Taking a few steps towards the body as well, the blonde demon was now looking at her from above while asking his next question. “Who was it that found the body?” 

Not liking being looked down upon, Mika got up from her position and just simply gestured towards the unfortunate soul next to the detective. 

Her critic raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really now, did he? I sure hope you have more evidence for accusing him than him finding the body.” 

The young woman could feel herself getting slightly irritated by his remark. Did he really think her such a simpleton? Crossing her arms, the sleuth took a somewhat defensive stance. “Hmph, Of course not. Only a greenhorn would come to a rash conclusion like that. Look down, Mr. Nit-Picking. Your highly desired evidence is right at your feet.” 

At her prompt the blonde looked down to find the name _Kramver_ written in blood on the ground. Crouching down he took a closer look at her right hand, careful not to touch her as he wasn’t wearing gloves. Ganaria had worn long plum-colored fake nails of which two seemed to be stained with blood. They also showed signs of abrasion. There was no doubt that the message had been written with these fingers. 

Noticing the nail of her thump seeming to be missing, he raised an eyebrow. Did it become detached at some point? 

“Are you looking for this pretty thing here?” 

A small plastic bag containing a plum-colored fake nail was being shoved into the demon’s field of vision. Glancing up his eyes met a pair of glinting red ones belonging to Mika who was smirking down at him this time around. She had apparently snatched that piece of evidence from the detective’s pocket. The gruff man didn’t seem particularly happy about that fact though, as he mumbled something along the lines of “that little minx”.

“We found that nail under her body. It apparently got detached while she struggled with her attacker and she later fell upon it.” The woman with the long wavy purple hair stated as she shrugged. But as she noticed the smirk that had appeared on her critic’s face she froze. She didn’t like that expression on him one bit. 

“So, I take it that this is your decisive evidence then?” He began as he got up again. 

“This bloody writing that says _Kramver_. Surely, you’re about to tell me that this guy’s name is-” 

“Kramver. Correct.” 

The accused demon winced at hearing the sleuth saying his name. 

“So, you see it is perfectly reasonable to deduce him as the murderer. He was the first at the crime scene, _finding_ the body. He wears a black hoodie, as did her attacker, and the victim wrote his name in her own blood. I’d say that is pretty decisive and-“

“That’s where you’re wrong though.” 

“What?!” 

Mika couldn’t believe he still dared to say that after hearing everything. Who did he think he was? 

Oblivious to her slowly raising anger the man continued with an unwavering look in his teal eyes. “What you’re saying is, that Ganaria was the one writing that message.”

“Ye-“ 

“Well, for a fact, she didn’t.” 

For a few seconds Mika was dumbfounded. What did he mean _she hadn’t written_ that message? _Her_ blood had been used and _her_ fingers were stained. _Her_ fake nails even showed signs of abrasion. Heck, there was no doubt the victim had written it! Mika had checked everything; she was right about that fact. And she would make sure that lemon head would come to that realization too! 

Regaining her posture, the self-proclaimed ace detective crossed her arms and put on a challenging smile. “Oh. Alright then, Mr. Smarty-Face. Enlighten us! Explain why Ganaria didn’t leave a dying message. And don’t forget the most important thing: _proof_!”

Much to her distaste, her opposite didn’t seem impressed by the challenge at all. Putting his right arm on his hip, he flashed Mika a confident smile. “Oh, I will, because you see: _Only one version of events is ever true!_ And I will show you exactly what this phrase means.”


	2. Chapter 2

For a few seconds everything was silent. The people in the crowd looked from one of them to the other, excited about what would happen next. Mika just stood there, dumbfounded and blinking until – she started snickering. Did he really just say that? Did that serious looking wannabe sleuth  _ really _ just quote one of these crime shows on TV? 

At first the blonde didn’t understand why his opposite was suddenly so amused by his words. But when he heard her mutter the word “nerd” in between her snickers he realized just what it was he had just said. He had gone and quoted one of his detective dramas, _ again _ . And not only in public,  _ no, _ he had done so in front of an - regardless of her doubtful abilities - actual detective. This was horribly embarrassing! Desperately trying to hide the blush that had now tinted his cheeks a flaming red, he quickly brushed past Mika to get to the other side of the body. 

“A-anyway, might I direct your attention to her hand again?” he started, still in the process of regaining his composure as he crouched down again. 

The young woman mirrored his actions and was now squatting down next to him. Glancing her way for a second, he was met with her smiling face. The way she watched him could be compared to when one was looking at a pet after it had just done something adorable. He regretted glancing her way immediately. Great, she now must have lost all respect for me, he thought as he gritted his teeth. What the blonde demon didn’t know though, was that while he surely had lost a lot of respect points, he had gained the same amount in adorableness. And those weighed a lot more with the purple haired woman. 

Mika thought he was cute for being a fan of these dramas, admittedly she was quite fond of them herself. She wondered whether he also admired detectives and their work in general. If she could impress him, then would he maybe also become a fan of her? Whereas the sleuth had already gained quite the number of followers, the thought of the man in front of her potentially cheering for her, with an excited spark in those teal eyes, made her somewhat excited. Although, she didn’t quite understand why.

“Miss?” 

Being interrupted from her thoughts, Mika perked up. “Hm? Oh, yes her hand. We already looked at it before so…”

“We looked at her  _ right _ hand and saw what was missing from it. But I’m talking about her left hand right now – and what is  _ present _ on it.”

_ Present _ ? What did he mean? Mika directed her attention to the hand in front of her. Much like their right counterparts, plum-colored fake nails were neatly attached to each one of Ganaria’s slender fingers. The difference being none of them was missing. Other than that, there were also stains of now dried up blood on her fingers as well as several dark blue dots in between them.  _ Wait- _

“Are these-“

“Ink stains, yes.” The blonde nodded with a serious expression. “These blue dots are stains one would get from writing with a fountain pen. You know what this means, right, Miss Detective?”

“She was left-handed.”

He nodded, satisfied with her response. “Correct. Now why would a left-handed person choose to write their dying message using their right hand?”

“They wouldn’t.”

“Exactly. Meaning-“ his lips curled up in a victorious smile. One couldn’t miss the enjoyment on the demon’s face as he spoke his next words. “ _ The victim didn’t write the dying message. _ ” 

A murmur went through the crowd of onlookers. Did someone really just prove the rising star detective Mika Komori wrong? All eyes turned on the young woman, excitedly awaiting her response. How would she react to being defeated by some random stranger?

The woman in question gritted her teeth. As much as she hated admitting it, she had been wrong about the bloody writing having been written by Ganaria. 

“It seems… I was mistaken.” She hesitantly conceded as she looked into the triumphant face of the blonde demon. There went her opportunity of adding him to her circle of fans. A spark of disappointment started to form inside of her mind. But she quickly shook her head, preventing the feeling from manifesting itself. There were more important matters than her crushed little fantasy right now.

If Ganaria hadn’t written “ _ Kramver _ ” on the ground, then who had? Clearly it hadn’t been the suspected demon either. Writing your own name in the victim’s blood would be a tremendously stupid thing to do. Meaning, there had to have been a third party involved. Someone who had used Ganaria’s blood stained fingers to write that message  _ after _ her death. And there was only one reason they could have had to do that.

“Detective.” Mika addressed the now even grumpier looking man in charge. “You can let Kramver go. He’s innocent.”

“You’re kidding me, girl.” He grumbled in an overly annoyed tone.

The sleuth shook her head. “No. As much as I hate to admit it, my deductions were wrong. Ganaria didn’t write his name on the ground. Meaning it was somebody else who did that,  _ after _ her death. And the only one who could have done that is the killer themself. Which rules out our friend here as the perpetrator. He wouldn’t be stupid enough to write his own name.”

The detective groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. “Fine. You’re free to go, boy.” 

As he released him from the false charges, the young man’s face lit up instantly. Immediately he scrambled to his feet and ran over to the blonde demon. 

“Thank you so much! If you hadn’t stepped in, they would have thrown me in jail, even though I’m innocent!” Eagerly expressing his gratitude, Kramver bowed to him again and again, making his savior visibly uncomfortable. 

“It’s alright, really. I’m just glad I could help.” The blonde held up his hands in an attempt to calm his opposite.

Mika watched the scene with a sour expression on her face. Nobody had ever thanked her as eagerly as that for catching the criminal. The police barely managed to show any appreciation at all. Sure, she had gained the admiration of a lot of people, but that was different. She couldn’t help but feel a little envious. Realizing the direction her emotions were going, the purple-haired woman shook her head again. What was wrong with her today? She still had a criminal to catch! And with her only suspect having turned out innocent, she was back at square one.

After what had felt like an eternity, Kramver had stopped bowing and taken off, disappearing into the crowd, finally leaving his savior alone. The teal-eyed demon let out a relieved sigh. He wouldn’t have been able to endure that much longer. As he turned his attention to the detective woman again, he noticed her slightly bitter expression – despite it being only visible for a split second before getting replaced by a concentrated look. Now she appeared to be deep in thought again, surely already contemplating new possible theories and scenarios. What had been with that look though? He wondered as he slowly made his way over to her again.

Even though her attitude was somewhat…  _ unnerving _ , the demon couldn’t deny that this woman had a sharp mind. Sure, she had been wrong about the bloody writing, but the rest of her deductions still stood. Even though she had been at the crime scene for barely an hour, the young sleuth had already figured out the way the victim had died, found the murder weapon hidden away by the killer and tracked down a witness. He had stopped at the commotion shortly before her arrival and had therefore seen the whole process. And even though he wouldn’t want to admit it, he was quite impressed by what he had seen. Which was one more reason for him wanting to see this through until the end. He was curious about the conclusion this self-proclaimed ace detective would come to and was eager to be a part of the process.

“So, now that we’re back at square one, what next, Miss Detective?”

Looking up, Mika was slightly taken aback as she found herself looking into those teal eyes again. She hadn’t thought the blonde demon would still be here. She had been sure he’d have already left to gloat to his RAD friends on how he’d crushed some kind of pseudo-detective. But here he was, looking at her with genuine interest. It was weird really, and Mika didn’t understand it, but she was somewhat happy about that.

Feeling her confidence returning, her lips curled up in a smile. “I was thinking of trying to get a new perspective.”

Her opposite raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And how will you go about that?”

The young woman grinned. “Hm Hmm~ I think your inner fanboy will like that.”

“ _ Fanb _ \- Achem. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Being called that, the blush from before returned to his face, resulting in Mika’s grin growing even wider. She could get used to that expression. 

“It’s quite simple really. We’ll be doing something they’re doing a lot in your detective dramas.” 

In one swift motion she swung around, causing her long white coat to flutter in the resulting gust. Taking a few steps forward, before turning slightly back again to look at him, shooting a confident smile. 

“We will reenact the murder!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Reenact… the murder…”

“We will reconstruct the events with what we know so far. Doing that we’re bound to notice anything out of the picture.” Mika enthusiastically explained her plan. She was absolutely sure it would lead them to a new realization. Seeing the spark in her deep red eyes that looked at him so expectantly, the blonde chuckled to himself. He could see how much she actually enjoyed her work. Flashing her a smile he nodded. “Alright, let’s do that, Miss Detective.”

At his agreement, the glint in her eyes grew a little bit brighter. 

“Wonderful! So, I will be the killer and you will play the role of the victim. You will walk down this street as I-“

“ _ Wait. _ ” 

He interrupted Mika before she could go on with her directions. There was now a somewhat…  _ irritated _ expression on his face. 

“Why do I get to be the victim here?”

Mika had expected him to complain about his assigned role. 

“Hmm~ Well, I  _ obviously _ hold more power here, so, of course, I get to play the  _ dominant _ part here.” She explained with a smirk. “I’m not one to grovel in the dirt, you know? My poor coat would get all filthy.”

She didn’t actually expect him to lay on the ground here, did she? He thought as his irritation grew.

“Plus-“ Mika added as she took as few steps, closing the distance between them. With a swift motion she took a hold of the red cape attached to his uniform. “You’re already fitting the aesthetic of the role  _ perfectly _ with your cute school boy attire.”

Surprised by her sudden invasion of his personal space, he turned his head away, evading looking into her glinting red eyes. He feared that otherwise his cheeks would grow rosy again. What was it with that woman and making him embarrassed repeatedly? It was as if she took pleasure in seeing him flustered. He really shouldn’t let his guard down around this one, he thought while pulling his cape out of her grasp.

“Fine, whatever.” The blonde grumbled as he turned around to walk in the direction Ganaria had come from initially. The crowd of onlookers immediately made way for him. Satisfied by getting her way, Mika went on with her directions. The young man now followed her instructions obediently. 

“Let’s start fresh. Finished with school, our victim, Ganaria, made her way down this street. Possibly taking time to stop by some shop windows here and there. Meanwhile, the killer was likely hiding somewhere around here, dressed in a black hoodie…”

Quickly Mika scanned the crowd of people around them until her view fell onto a woman wearing a long black scarf. Perfect, she thought and went on to borrow the scarf from her. Slipping out of her white coat she dumped it into the hands of the now very perplexed looking detective, before wrapping the scarf around herself, creating the impression of her wearing a black hoodie.

“Nice impersonation of the killer!” her new-found companion called from a few steps away. He had an amused expression on his face. “A bit low budget… But I give points for effort.” He chuckled.

“I see someone here can’t wait to get murdered.” Mika jabbed back at him, only ending up with making him laugh.

“As I said,” the purple-haired woman went on, ignoring him, “the killer hid somewhere around here. Maybe in that alley over there.” Swiftly she made her way through the crowd, reaching said alley. Taking a quick glance down the narrow little way, she noticed it was quiet and dark enough to hide a person from view as they waited for their victim. Pressing her back against the left side of the wall, Mika blended in with the dark, disappearing from the blonde’s view. Soon after his ears picked up her shouting “Start walking!” at him.

With a sigh, he began striding down the street, as he had been told, steadily approaching the spot where Ganaria’s body still lay on the ground. As he drew closer and closer to the dark alley, the teal-eyed demon failed in suppressing the uneasy feeling that started growing inside his chest. While he knew that Mika was still hiding inside, the fact he couldn’t see her as she was waiting for the perfect moment to “ _ murder _ ” him, didn’t exactly help in making him feel comfortable with the whole situation. 

He kept his eyes set on the alley, taking step after step, until he finally managed to locate a spot of purple hair. But as soon as it had appeared in his vision, it started moving towards him with a tremendous speed. The blonde could only see a blur of purple as Mika darted towards him. Mere seconds passed until he was faced with her ferocious red-eyes, glinting like those of a beast that was about to strike down its prey. Frozen in shock, the blonde watched as Mika closed in, moving her hand under her fake hoodie, pulling out –  **_a large knife!_ **

“ _ WHA-!? _ ” the demon exclaimed as he stumbled backwards, almost tumbling over Ganaria’s body on the ground. The sleuth positioned her arm, ready to jab the blade deep into his flesh.

“Wha-?! When did that rascal-?!” Visibily surprised the grumpy man in charge checked his possesions and with dread he realized - the murder weapon was indeed gone. And then it dawned on him. “Her white coat! She must have swiped it from me when she dropped that thing in my hands! That little-”

_ She’s gonna do it for real! She is trying to kill me!  _

The blonde realized, his eyes growing wide with horror. Mika’s lips curled up in a smile, satisfied by the terrified expression on his face. 

In one swift motion she flipped the knife around, barely a few centimeters away from his heart, the knife made impact. 

“ _ You. Are. Dead~ _ ” a sickly-sweet voice whispered into his ear.

Seconds passed, and-

_ No pain. _

The demon looked down on his chest. There was no blood, no blade in his chest. Only the knife handle which was still being firmly pressed against him. Relieved the blonde let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. The terror inside of him slowly faded, getting replaced with another emotion –  _ anger. _ And suddenly the atmosphere around him changed - to something menacing.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS  _ THAT _ FOR?!” he growled at her, way louder than he’d like. Causing Mika to visibly flinch, the smirk on her face disappearing, getting replaced by a serious expression - and something… unreadable.

_ Wrath _ , it was a dark feeling, dangerous. It rose up inside him, quickly and steadily. Seething. Threatening to break out of him, forcing him to act on it. Who knew what he would end up doing to the woman in front of him if he let that happen. No, he couldn’t. He would regret it, that he was sure of. So, he tried his best to suppress it, to make the burning rage inside him disappear. And after a few long moments he succeeded… at least somewhat. The blonde was still  _ very _ displeased with what the sleuth had done just now. 

However, there was yet another emotion that slowly made its presence known inside him - a sort of...  _ fear _ . He had just shown this young woman a part of him he’d rather get rid of, and that fact made him anxious in a way. Did he scare her? What if she was now too terrified to accept any further assistance from him? After all she still had that unreadable expression on her face.

Deep in thought, Mika, however, was oblivious to her opposite’s concerns. She was way too occupied with solving a certain puzzle inside her head. And the blonde’s outburst had just brought her one step closer to solving it - the mystery that was  _ his identity _ . While a lot of demons had anger issues, his kind seemed to be…  _ unique _ , to say the least. Unique enough for them to be known, and feared, in the whole of Devildom. 

Satisfied with the conclusion she came to, Mika’s trademark smirk appeared on her lips again, which relieved the demon in front of her. 

“Well~ Wasn’t this a fun little experiment?” she cooed.   
“No. No, it wasn’t.” The teal-eyed demon responded with a deadpan expression, earning a carefree shrug from the detective.

“My, my, aren’t you a little party pooper…”

“Wha-?! This was dangerous! And reckless, and-”

“Fine, fine. I’m sorry, ok?” Mika reluctantly said. “Now would you  _ please _ spare me the lecture on safety procedures? We got more urgent matters to attend.”

A tired sigh escaped the blonde’s mouth. “Fine… So, did your little…  _ prank _ … give you any new insights, Miss Detective?”

The purple head nodded. “Actually, yes. Reenacting the events made me notice that there’s something that bugs me.”

“Oh?”

“Mhmm. It’s the whole  _ hiding in an alley _ thing. While it’s a good way for the culprit to hide themself until Ganaria comes in range - they’d need to cross the distance between their hideout and the victim.”

Her ally raised an eyebrow. “So? They would just come charging at her, like a  _ crazy person _ if I might add, and surprise her. Mixing into the crowd after-  _ Wait _ .”

“I see you caught on. The crowd is the problem in this equation. While it might seem like a fairly good plan to enact at night, it’s now daytime. Meaning this street is buzzing with people.” 

As if to emphasize her point, Mika gestured towards their many still curiously watching onlookers. “Dashing out of that ally like a madman would surely result in a collision with somebody coming from up or down the main street. And even if the culprit would manage to avoid that or approach the victim slowly-”

“He would surely be remembered by the local window shoppers.”

“Exactly, yet there was only  _ one _ witness that proclaimed she’d seen him…” 

The sleuth put her hand under her chin, as she contemplated the consequences of these facts. “This can only mean  _ one _ thing: The killer didn’t conceal themself in the alley.”

“Wait, surely you don’t mean-”

“Yes.” The young woman exclaimed confidently as she looked into his teal eyes. “The culprit hid themself  _ right here _ \- in the crowd of people passing this street!”


End file.
